halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Against All Odds
Intro Major Articles Storylines For a question that has been asked so many times, here's the long-awaited answer! AAO is split into a series of different eras, each of differing quantity but of equal importance. Here are all five eras that make up the project's storyline. They currently do not have articles, but will be written all in good time. Ancient Sanghelios Conflicts (Ages of Conflict—Ages of Conversion) — A rarely explored era, and the smallest of the five in AAO, these events are nonetheless important to the project. Stories that tell of key events that led to changes in the Sangheili and their ties to the Covenant over the ages, as well as the ancestors of some of the most prominent "present-day" Sangheili and their accomplishments. Colonial Independence Campaigns (2479—2537) — The UNSC's conflicts with the various human rebel factions that grow increasingly powerful over the years. Even though the last few years of the long-time war took a backseat after the appearance of the Covenant, this era outlines many important events that shaped the Human-Covenant War and the future of the Unified Earth Government itself. Human-Covenant War (2525—2553) — The biggest conflict the UNSC ever faces in the first half of the 26th century, the infamous Human-Covenant War pits the UNSC against the Hierarchical alien caste, as the human race faces genocide, and consequently the possibility of extinction. As colony after colony is destroyed by the Covenant, the UNSC is slowly backed into a corner and become overpowered and outnumbered—until the Covenant itself breaks apart in turmoil. Interspecies Union Conflicts (2554—2588) — After forming a new alliance with the Sangheili and beginning the stage of recovery for the human race's diminished numbers, the Interspecies Union is created and rises to power. But so do various factions that oppose them. From a human rebel organization that is much more resourceful than their Insurrectionist counterparts to a gathering of Sangheili that still believe in the Covenant's Great Journey, the Interspecies Union find themselves on the brink of war as tensions rise between the opposing sides. What's more, the Covenant that was thought to have been defeated have gained a newfound strength and seek revenge on those who had nearly brought them down... Against All Odds (2604—?) — The fifth and largest era to AAO, one that tells of a massive war between the Interspecies Union and a deadly enemy. This era and all information pertaining to it are under construction and is currently off-limits for writing. Characters AAO's currently most important characters. Timeline This will be added to and improved upon over time. Awards Contributors thumb|650px|Sona 'Demal's new HMV! thumb|300px|left|The Against All Odds Trailer, version 1. Thanks to SPARTAN-118 for making it! thumb|300px|right|Sona 'Demal's Halo Music Videoes. While not strictly related to AAO, it stands as a promotional video and paves the way for his future HMVs. Canon Classification When you are in AAO, you are expected to keep your content at a certain degree of canon-friendliness. Based on the chart below, it is recommended that your articles are at a tier-3 level or above. Tier-4 is borderline canon, and would be best improved over time. If you're anything below that, act fast or things will go downhill very quickly. Category:Against All Odds Category:Timeline Category:Expanded Universe